Sauve moi
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Pour sauver une personne précieuse, et aimée de tous, on est prêt à tout, mais si cette personne n'est plus celle qu'elle était. Que faire ? (Spoile saison 4 et 5.)
1. Chapter 1

. Reprend la fin de la saison 4 d'OUAT.

* * *

Des flashs noirs ainsi que crissement la fit perdre de la réalité, elle vit son regard abattu et totalement défait, elle savait qu'elle n'y réchapperait, et puis d'un souffle, un cri... plus rien. Le néant, comme si rien ne s'était produit…

« Emma ! » Hurla Regina en se levant d'un bond de son lit. En sueur et exténuée, l'ancienne mairesse observa tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre à coucher, en compagnie des cauchemars qui ne cessait de la tourmenter. En deux semaines, elle n'avait que dormi une vingtaine d'heure; mais son sommeil était devenu très éprouvant, elle redoutait même de clore ses paupières. La culpabilité et les remords ne cessèrent de la ronger de l'intérieur. Par sa faute, Emma s'était sacrifiée. Sans son intervention, elle ne serait pas ici, tranquille dans sa maison, dans sa chambre à couché. Non, elle serait six pieds sous terre. Ses proches avaient tout fait pour l'appeler à l'aide de la dague du ténébreux mais sans aucun résultat concluant. Cela signifiait seulement que la blonde n'était pas dans leur monde, alors le monde de la magie fut une grande possibilité. Mais si elle était dans un autre univers alternatif ? Il fallait en être certain.

« Maman ? » Mills vit qu'elle n'était plus seule dans sa chambre, que son fils Henry était venu la rejoindre, qu'il s'était même installé sur son lit afin de la conforter de ses troubles nocturnes. Depuis qu'Emma n'était plus à Storybrooke, le jeune homme avait décidé de s'installer chez sa mère adoptive. Il voyait bien que sa mère était rongée par les remords. Qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ramener Emma, qu'elle passait le clair de son temps dans les livres de magie, qu'elle en perdit tout rapport au temps. Elle était si submergée par ses recherches, qu'elle oublia même de se nourrir. Les Charmings semblaient même être étonnée de la ferveur de leur ancienne ennemie. Ils avaient remarqué que Regina avait changé, et cela grâce à l'amour qu'elle avait pour Henry, auparavant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser la disparition de leur fille, pour qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais dans la vie d'Henry. Elle aurait même planifiée des stratagèmes machiavéliques pour atteindre son objectif. Mais plus maintenant, Regina avait même avouée qu'elle considérait Swan comme une personne acceptable, et c'était le plus gentil compliment qu'elle pouvait donner à quelqu'un.

« Henry, je vais bien, tu peux aller te coucher, demain tu as école. »

« Maman, je t'ai dit que je voulais aider. Alors l'école j'irai plus tard, et je rattraperai mon retard. »

« Henry, je ne vais pas me le répéter une seconde fois, je t'ai dit que j'allais retrouver Emma, et par tous les moyens. Alors s'il te plait, continues d'aller à l'école, je me charge de tout. Je ne veux pas aussi me préoccuper de toi, il faut que je concentre toute mon attention sur ce problème, tu me comprends ? » Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et sa mère posa son front contre le sien.

« Je la retrouverai, tu me fais confiance ? »

« …oui. Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Regina semblait grandement surprise de la demande, son fils n'était plus un petit garçon, mais un jeune homme, mais lorsqu'il était enfant, il ne voulait pas dormir avec sa mère à cause de sa fierté, bien qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que le garçon ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

« Bien entendu Henry. » Sourit l'ancienne méchante reine qui ouvrit sa couverture, afin de laisser s'installer son fils, qui se colla à ses côtés. Et cette nuit, la brune eut un sommeil serein.

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain matin._**

Tapie dans la crique de la forêt de StoryBrooke, Regina assise sur un banc, elle éplucha un par un ses livres de magie, elle avait l'impression de se noyer à l'intérieur des mot, elle ne supportait plus de faire chou blanc. Par frustration, elle balança un livre contre le mur, puis elle se releva en passant ses mains sur sa tête. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser d'un moment un autre. Même sa vision commençait à se troubler par l'acharnement que prenaient ses recherches infructueuses. Mais face à ce désespoir qui ne cessait de croître, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Si on savait ce qu'elle allait faire, on chercherait à tout prix à l'arrêter, mais si personne n'avait connaissance de ses actions, alors il n'y aurait plus aucun problème. La brune se mit à s'approcher d'une sorte de tombeau en pierre, elle récita des mots, et soudainement, le tombeau se déplaça comme par magie sur le coté, laissant place à une sorte de trappe en bois et en fer. Elle l'ouvrit et un long escalier mena dans les profondeurs. Regina descendit et des lumières de torches qui flottèrent dans les airs, éclairèrent petit à petit son passage. Une sorte de bibliothèque plus restreinte, les livres en cuir noir avec des reliures dorées étaient entreposés dans une immense étagère en bois sombre.

« La magie blanche ne peut m'aider, alors je vais utiliser la magie noire, celle qui a prise Emma dans ses filets. C'est juste un retour des choses. »

* * *

Regina se trouva à l'extérieur dans la forêt, elle avait fait apparaître de nombreuses bougies qui formait une sorte de grand cercle tout autour d'elle, avec la dague du ténébreux en main. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, de peur qu'on interrompe son rituel. Elle n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde sa chance. L'ancienne mairesse prit la dague, et récita une sorte d'incantation, elle se trancha la paume de sa main et y fit couler des gouttes de son sang sur la lame. Le sang du mal pour invoquer le bien, c'était un étrange paroxysme. Au fil du temps, les nuages s'épaissirent dans le ciel, des grondements firent leur apparition, ainsi que des éclairent qui se déployaient dans l'horizon ressemblant à celle de la fin du monde.

Soudainement, une sorte de violente tempête se propagea dans la forêt, la magicienne continua ses récitations malgré que les éléments climatiques étaient contre elle, les arbres se cambraient, leurs feuilles s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens, son livre de magie noir se prit dans cette violente tempête, et d'un coup, tout s'éteignît, et plus aucun vent, de lumière. Est-ce son sortilège avait fonctionné ? Elle n'avait plus la dague dans ses mains, et elle se mit à inspecter les alentours pour la retrouver, mais en vain. Elle cria le nom de la sauveuse, mais aucune réponse. Elle hurla même de frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le caractère d'Emma sera différent de la série (ma vision d'elle).**_

* * *

 **PDV Emma**

Elle était comme perdue, elle semblait comme sortir d'un mauvais et abominable rêve. Elle avait mal dans tous ses membres, et certains dont elle n'avait connaissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme si elle avait été broyée de l'intérieur, écrasé par un train. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, et la lumière extérieure l'aveugla alors qu'elle grommela. Le froid la fit grelotter, mais la manière dont elle était vêtue ne l'étonna pas vu le temps glacial qui la couvrit. Elle ne sut où elle se trouva actuellement. Après ce tourbillon noir qu'il l'avait entraîné dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, elle se trouva dans une sombre forêt, elle constata même qu'elle était allongée sur le sol froid et rugueux de la terre toute juste rafraîchit par l'aube.

Emma qui semblait désorientée, observa tout autour d'elle, elle fut comme effrayée et sur ses gardes. Des corbeaux volèrent dans les airs. De la verdure surplombait par les immenses arbres qui la côtoyaient, elle vit à peine le ciel ainsi que l'astre solaire, dont les rayons se faufilaient dans les faibles espacement des branchages.

« Où suis-je encore ? Une vraie galère d'être une héroïne, et je ne suis même pas payée…sinon je serai déjà milliardaire…» Dit la sauveuse qui se releva du sol, elle inspecta tout autour d'elle. Que des arbres à perte de vue, elle était bien avancée. Une chose était certaine, elle n'était pas morte, sinon c'était bien douloureux. Elle se rappela pas exactement ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait emportée par une tornade, et puis plus rien, elle se retrouva simplement ici. Mais où ici ? Un mal de crâne percutant la fit tituber malgré elle sur le côté.

« Alors Emma, contente d'être parmi les vivants ? Tu as une mine terrible la sauveuse. » Déclara une voix qui fit sursauter la blonde de ses réflexion, elle se recula, et observa devant elle une présence qu'elle reconnut à la perfection. Cependant, il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'elle connaissait dans son univers, mais celui du monde de la magie qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée. Il avait ce visage doré, brun, le regard brillant de malice, et de mal absolu. Emma chercha tout autour d'elle une arme de fortune, mais rien dans les parages, alors elle devait se montrer continuellement sur ses gardes. C'était un mauvais signe que l'homme soit là, surtout dans cette apparence. Était-elle de nouveau dans le monde la magie ?

« Rumple ?…ok, il semblerait que je sois morte. Et donc pas au paradis si tu es là. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? » Des images du passé de la blonde survient à son esprit, des vols, des bagarres,...et cela répondit aussitôt à ses interrogations. Bon elle n'était pas une blanche colombe, mais elle était moins pire que son interlocuteur.

« Je ne suis pas Rumple, mais je fais une partie de lui, tout comme les autres ténébreux, et je te rappelle qu'il n'est seulement que dans le coma. Mais c'est vrai que d'un moment ou un autre il peut disparaître. On ne sait ce qu'il peut arriver. » Emma semblait se contreficher de ce discours, elle chercha un moyen de partir de cette forêt, de trouver un moyen de ne pas devenir maléfique, et de rentrer chez elle auprès des siens.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour te sauver Emma. Alors ne résiste pas, personne ne peut le faire. »

« _C'est ça, dit la voix maléfique qui veut que je devienne maléfique. Bien sûr que tu vas me dire qu'il n'y aucune solution._ _Comme si j'allais croire cela._ »

« C'est ce que tu crois Emma. Mais tu vas rapidement être comme moi, et même pire. C'est juste une question de temps. » La dite recula, elle observa incrédule son compagnon, est-ce qu'il avait lu dans son esprit ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la magie Emma, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps. Et non, tu n'es pas morte, tu n'as pas non plus des hallucinations, et tu n'es pas devenue complètement folle. C'est tout le contraire, tu es bien vivante, et tu vas rapidement t'en apercevoir. Et je crois que tu as oublié un objet précieux. » Ria le ténébreux alors qu'il montra du regard le sol, Swan tomba nez à nez avec une dague, celle du dark one, à sa plus grande stupeur était inscrite son nom. Elle s'abaissa, et elle essaya de prendre la lame de ses mains, mais ses mains se mirent à convulsionner fortement. Elle avait cette étrange impression que l'arme voulait la dévorer entièrement, comme ce tourbillon noir. C'était une sensation extrêmement semblable. Elle ne put résister à la puissance d'attraction qui la terrorisa. Elle se recula, et tomba sur le sol. Alors que devant elle Rumpelstiltskin fit soulever d'un mouvement de poignet la dague qui atterrit directement dans sa main droite.

« Tu devrais savoir que la personne qui possède la dague du ténébreux peut faire ce qu'il veut ? On n'a guère le choix que d'obéir. J'ai été à de nombreuses reprises dans ce cas, et savoir qu'on ne peut contrer un tel pouvoir, qu'on doit obéir contre sa volonté, que savoir qu'on peut être détruit par cette même lame qui nus tiens en joug, c'est vraiment…frustrant… » Swan ne répondit rien, elle connaissant bien ce pouvoir, elle l'avait se retourner contre Gold, lorsque sa bien aimée Belle l'avait fait partir de StoryBrooke, quand Zelena l'avait utilisé pour son propre intérêt, et il y a eu aussi Peter Pan. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui devait subir cette épreuve, ce qu'elle avait le plus peur était de devenir un monstre sans pitié comme Rumple.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre sans pitié Swan. Et je ne suis pas Rumple, je cherche seulement à survivre. Les gens comme nous sont des êtres différents des autres. Nous sommes différents, nous sommes une menace, on a peut de notre pouvoir. On cherche à nous nuire, à nous contrôler, on veut même nous utiliser, nous détruire. C'est la loi du plus fort. Et tu vas rapidement le savoir, tu as cette puissance cachée en toi, tu auras ce besoin irrépressible d'utiliser ce pouvoir, c'est une sorte de drogue. »

« Je ne deviendrais pas comme toi. »

« Oh mais tu n'auras pas le choix, tu es le ténébreux, non je veux dire la ténébreuse. Tu n'es plus le coté des gentils, tu as déjà tué, Cruella, cela ne te rappelle rien ? Et tu le feras de nouveau sans pitié. Tu ne voulais pas tuer aussi ton ancienne meilleure amie ? Il ne faut pas être ton ennemie, tu pourrais même tuer tes parents, et Henry. »

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla d'une rage incontrôlable Swan alors la puissance de sa magie explosa un arbre, qui s'incendia aussitôt.

« Qui êtes-vous ! » Hurla un inconnu, vu la manière dont il était habillé, il ressemblait de loin à un soldat. Emma n'eut le temps de s'enfuir à la direction opposée car elle entendit les trots des soldats qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle était encerclée. Le soldat qui était en sa direction, avec une épée en main, la prit en joug.

« Que vas-tu faire Emma ? Aller de nouveau en prison ou dans un cachot ? Les renforts arrivent, et tu es cernée. Tu as déjà vécue ce moment, tu veux être prisonnière de nouveau ? » La concernée ne remarqua pas que le soldat était en train de lui parler, qu'elle était la seule à voir Rumple. Qu'elle parlait toute seule, donc on la prenait pour une hystérique. L'homme de guerre s'approcha de la blonde, qui d'un coup repoussa l'épée de son assaillant. Puis elle enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme comme si elle entrait simplement dans du beurre. Puis elle ressortit sa main, et le cœur du pauvre homme battit dans ses mains, et elle l'écrasa sans aucun remord, seul de la poussière s'échappa de ses doigts. Et de nouveau une tempête dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence jusqu'à maintenant, l'avait transporté au plus loin. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de sourire, et que les cendres entachés ses paumes de main.

« Emma ! Emma ! » La dite reconnut la voix de Regina. Il semblerait qu'elle soit retournée dans son monde. Elle fit tout de même remarquer sa présence en criant qu'elle était là, mais plus comme avant.

« Alors tu aimes la nouvelle Emma ? » Ricana Rumpelstiltskin alors que la nouvelle ténébreuse se mit à sourire sournoisement.


	3. Chapter 3

« Emma ! Emma ! Miss Swan vraiment ! Toujours à m'agacer même lorsque vous n'êtes pas là ! Cela va devenir une mauvaise habitude à force ! J'ai une vie moi ! » Cria énerver Mills, elle se désespérait d'avoir raté son sort, bon ses nombreux sorts…comment une grande magicienne de sa trempe pouvait se tromper autant dans le domaine de la magie noire ? Et ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Elle avait fait exactement ce qui était écrit sur ce foutu grimoire poussiéreux ! Elle s'était acharnée pendant des jours et des jours à retrouver cette ennuyeuse blonde, et pourtant elle n'était pas obligée, on devrait même la récompenser de tous ses efforts. De plus, elle n'avait aucuns arrières pensés en tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans le camp des gentils donc ce fut encore plus frustrant.

« Regina ! » Résonna une voix, la nommée s'arrêta nette de sa marche, elle examina tout autour d'elle, rien ne l'aidait à trouver son chemin, il y avait des arbres partout, ce qui était normale en soit. Si elle ne pouvait, elle raserait entièrement la forêt, ce serait moins une perte de temps à sa tâche. Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette voix, ça pourrait être le fruit de son imagination, le résultat de son manque évident de sommeil. Mais elle entendit plus distinctement son prénom. Alors elle s'efforça de suivre la voix qui lui paraissait lointaine. Puis elle vit une silhouette misérable s'approcher d'elle. Elle reconnut parfaitement la propriétaire. Elle n'était pas à ce point cruelle, elle critiquerait plus tard l'apparence crasseuse et répugnante de la blonde. Elle se précipita en sa direction, alors qu'Emma, un petit sourire au coin dit :

« Salue…Me revoilà. Je dois certainement te remercier pour cette aide ? » Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, et surtout elle allait le regretter, mais Regina serra dans ses bras son ancienne ennemie. Elle ne pouvait l'avouer ouvertement mais elle appréciait 'un peu' la compagnie de la sauveuse, elle lui était moins insupportable. Puis honteuse de montrer qu'elle se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre que de son fils Henry, elle repoussa aussitôt Emma qui tituba en arrière, toujours aussi étonnée. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien le contraire. La blonde se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents quand la brune tenta en vain d'expliquer son geste :

« Ne prend pas mon geste en signe d'affection ou de sympathie quelconque envers toi, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je ne t'aime pas plus que ça. »

« Tu me détestes alors ? »

« Oui…Un peu…moins qu'avant, enfin, ne me demande pas d'être ta meilleure amie et qu'on fasse des soirées entre filles, à se faire des nattes, complimenter nos tenues ou parler d'homme. Eurk. Juste y penser, j'ai froid dans le dos. Il fallait que je vérifie personnellement que tu sois réelle. Je pensais que t'envoyer directement une boule de feu serait une mauvaise idée, on chercherait à faire la chassa aux sorcières si on apprenait que j'avais carbonisé par maladresse la sauveuse. » Emma se mit à ricaner.

« Donc tu es rassurée ? Tu veux de nouveau me serrer affectueusement dans tes bras pour en être certaine à cent pour cent que je suis là ? Vas-y. je ne le dirais à personne. Promis. Fais toi plaisir. » Emma ouvrit en grand ses bras. La magicienne ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ce trait d'humour, elle aurait dû balancer cette maudite boule de feu quand elle en avait l'occasion. Elle pouvait toujours le faire. À la place, elle scotcha la bouche de la blonde qui avait les yeux exorbités, elle fusilla du regard Mills qui haussa simplement les épaules et sourit :

« J'aurai dû y penser depuis le tout début. Quel silence, c'est si agréable, j'entends finalement piailler les oiseaux et non la personne qui conduit une coccinelle canari. » La conductrice tira d'un coup sec le scotch qui lui couvrit la bouche, elle se mit à maugréer de douleur.

« Gina t'es pas bien ! »

« Gina ? Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'aventurer sur cette voie Miss Swan ! »

« Hé bien Miss Mits…Miss Milz…Miss…Mifs…bon…Regina… c'est plus simple pour moi. » Remarqua la sauveuse qui avait postillonné à chaque tentative de Miss Mills, sa comparse grimaçait de dégoût.

« Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir ramenée parmi nous Swan, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patiente. Tu devrais le savoir. Bon, j'ai fait ma bonne action de l'année, je dois retourner à la maison. Aussi, fait quelque chose ton accoutrement ainsi qu'hygiène corporelle, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux de cette puanteur. »

« Oh, j'ai cru que ces pleurs, c'était parce que je te manquais terriblement. » Regina avait une folle envie de mettre son poing sur le visage provocant de son ennemie. L'envie ne lui manquait pas. Elle avait changé, elle n'allait pas s'emporter pour ça. C'était dur d'être gentille ! Il y avait tellement de désavantages…

« C'est ça, vis dans tes illusions Swan. Pour ton 'adorable' d'alcoolique pirate, à force de boire toutes les bouteilles d'alcool des bars, il n'y aura plus rien dans toute la ville, et puis il fait clochard, il faudrait qu'il prenne un bain et qu'il se rase aussi, qu'il change de tête, c'est une mauvaise réputation pour notre ville. En te voyant, vous êtes le couple parfait. » Avant que la brune ne parte, elle se fit retenir par son poignet.

« Merci pour tout Regina. Tu m'as sauvée. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. » La nommée toussota d'embarras, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des remerciements.

« Ne le prend pas pour toi, mais je devais simplement te rendre l'appareil, tu t'étais sacrifiée pour moi alors que je ne te l'avais pas demandé, j'étais capable de m'en sortir toute seule si tu n'avais pas fait cette bêtise. Donc je devais te faire revenir en un seul morceau. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'espère juste que je ne devrais pas recommencer de nouveau. »

Mills s'en alla, mais elle remarqua qu'elle se faisait suivre par Emma avec la magie, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Il semblerait que sa comparse aille bien.

« Depuis quand tu te téléportes aussi facilement ? »

« Depuis que j'ai eu l'enseignement d'un professeur très doué, j'ai hâte d'avoir de nouveaux cours particuliers avec toi et que tu m'apprennes des choses~ » Emma fit un clin d'œil à sa comparse qui roula des yeux.

« La flatterie ne marche absolument pas sur moi Emma. » Le ventre de la sauveuse se mit à gronder si fort, qu'elle baissa, embarrasser, la tête vers le sol. « Et je ne vais pas te payer à manger ou te préparer quelque chose. Va voir ta mère, elle est morte d'inquiétude, j'ai déjà la migraine juste à l'entendre geindre continuellement. Ahh, quelle famille que tu as. Aussi n'oublie pas de voir Henry. Il est très inquiet pour toi. Tu peux venir chez moi après ton déjeuner. »

« Merci Gina. » S'exclama folle de joie Emma en se jetant dans les bras de Regina, qui se crispa aussitôt et repoussa de loin la jeune femme la faisait presque tomber.

« Gina ? Encore ! ... Si tu veux réellement me remercier, alors ne recommence plus jamais cela. »

« D'accord ! Rentrons à la maison ! J'espère que tu as fait une tarte aux pommes, j'adore tes pâtisseries mais surtout tes pommes. »

« Quoi ? Pas ma maison ? Emma ? Miss SWAN ! » Mais Emma disparu. Regina se mit à hurler sa frustration entre ses dents. Pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé ? Oh ! Parce qu'elle avait changée…

* * *

« Alors, où étais-tu passée Emma ? » Questionna Mary Margaret, alors que son mari pensait la même question. Notre famille s'était retrouvée dans la maison de Regina, celle-ci avait été forcée d'inviter tous les proches de la sauveuse, sans communiquer la raison de leur venue, et ce fut la surprise générale. Il y a eu les retrouvailles, les embrassades, et les explications de la présence de la blonde. Et tous se retrouvaient autour d'une table à festoyer et à manger leur repas, et cela fut accompagné d'une conversation animée.

« Pas la moindre idée, lorsque je m'étais réveillée pour le première fois, j'étais dans une forêt à errer, c'était sombre, froid, effrayant. Et puis je n'ai pas eu la notion du temps, j'avais l'impression de marcher dans un désert sans fin, et jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucune force, je m'endormais, et je me nourrissais de baies, et je ne sais combien de temps j'ai marché, je me suis endormie une fois, mais j'avais l'impression que ce fut une éternité. » Swan omis volontairement le passage où elle avait tué un soldat qui s'était mis sur son passage, et qu'elle eut un énorme plaisir de se débarrasser de ce parasite. Et puis personne ne pouvait le découvrir, et elle se trouvait dans un univers alternatif dans celui où elle était actuellement, même si elle gardait cette information dans son esprit, toutefois, elle devait mettre cela de côté. Elle mangea avec avidité le rôti qu'avait préparé Regina.

« Et tout va bien ? » Questionna sceptique Davis en regardant sa fille de haut en bas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être affectée en quelque sorte par la magie noire, cependant, on ne pouvait être certain à cent pourcent de point de vue extérieure. De plus, tout faisait qu'elle pouvait sombrer dans le mal. Elle était maudite depuis sa naissance. Et maintenant, elle était la ténébreuse, la dague le prouvait. Elle avait pris malgré elle la place de Rumple, et ce n'était pas rien, il devait la surveiller de près.

« Parfaitement bien. »

« Si quelque chose ne va pas… »

« Alors je vous préviendrai. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Vous commencez à m'énerver, vous voulez que j'aille mal ou quoi ? »

« Non, on s'inquiète seulement pour toi Emma. » Plaida blanche neige.

« Maintenant on joue les parents attentionnés ? Vous n'avez pas hésité à m'abandonner. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous dans ma jeunesse. Je me suis bien portée ! Même aujourd'hui je suis capable de me débrouiller sans vous ! » Cassa froidement la blonde qui ne supportait plus cet interrogatoire, elle n'était pas non plus une dangereuse criminelle. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, personne n'osait prendre la parole, elle se sentit comme jugée et encerclée. Sauf de la part de Regina qui était en train de sourire et de prendre calmement son verre de vin. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, son père semblait la juger du regard par son comportement irrespectueux. La colère commençait à devenir de plus en plus puissante, Emma voulait tous les tuer, non, les torturer doucement pour leur mépris à son égard, qu'ils implorent en conséquence sa clémence. Elle devait trouver une échappatoire avant de céder à ses sombres et meurtrières pulsions, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'emporter ainsi, je suis juste dépassée par toute cette situation. Le stress, la peur, l'épuisement ne font pas un bon ménage. Et j'ai un mal de crâne horrible. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Pardon. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir auprès de moi. » Les charmants acquiescèrent, ils la serrèrent dans leur bras alors qu'Emma avait qu'une seule envie, celle de vomir.

« Man, ce soir tu peux dormir dans ma chambre ? » Proposa enthousiaste Henry, alors que sa mère agréait dépitée lorsqu'il regarda en sa direction avec son regard de chien battu, impossible de résister. Emma sourit vers la reine qui détourna la tête en soupirant de nouveau, la blonde se leva et suivit son fils, cependant, elle put entendre qu'on parlait d'elle alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine qu'elle soit éloignée. Son regard se noircit aussitôt. Rumple ne se trompait pas, on se méfiait déjà d'elle. Ils avaient bien raison, ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver.

* * *

Emma s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, elle remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et qu'elle était encore dans la chambre que lui avait laissée Henry. Elle s'était donc endormie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne vit personne d'autre dans les alentours. Alors elle se dirigea à l'extérieure de sa chambre a pas de loup, on ne devait pas suspecter son réveil. Elle descendit les escaliers, et vit une petite lumière dans le salon. Elle se dissimula aussitôt dans le coin d'un mur. Puis comme un agent secret, elle observa qui était là. Ce fut la propriétaire des lieux, profondément endormie sur son canapé. Il semblerait que Regina ait laissé sa chambre à son fils, quelle attention. Swan se lécha nerveusement l'inférieure de sa lèvre, elle s'approcha irrépressiblement de Regina. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était encore plus attirée par cette irrésistible femme, cela faisait un moment déjà. Son regard s'attarda sur ses courbes, plus particulièrement sur son décolleté. Par la pensée, elle déboutonna un bouton puis deux du pyjama de la méchante reine.

« Ma reine, tu as un gout prononcé pour le noir, cela te va si bien…comme ce rouge… » La ténébreuse murmura d'excitation, combien de fois elle avait fantasmer sur cette beauté ? Elle avait envie de caresser directement cette peau qui n'appelait que ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa langue. Qu'elle la déshabillait comme elle le faisait, qu'elle la plaquait contre un mur ou sur le sol ? Empoignant ses poignets et dévorant sa peau sous ses morsures. Oui, elle qui jouait la prude, en réalité, elle cachait ce puissant désir envers Regina. Ses courbes attractives, le cuir qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était la méchante reine, cette manière froide qu'elle la nommait Miss Swan. Leur échange de regard, leur friction, les bagarres, les gestes qui devenaient plus proches et intimes. Elle avait tellement voulu s'emparer des lèvres de cette brune, de la proclamer sienne, de faire taire ses insultes en lui coupant son souffle…il semblerait qu'elle ait développé un côté masochiste…

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, même si elle avait une folle envie de finalement se laisser entièrement aller, une prochaine fois peut-être ? Oui, c'était certain qu'elle ne louperait pas l'occasion lorsqu'elle se présenterait à son avantage. Swan pouvait partir sans que l'on remarque, cependant, elle fit apparaitre une couverture, puis la couvrit la dormeuse bien qu'elle préféra la dénuder entièrement et s'amuser à éveille ce corps. Elle ne savait la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher de vouloir protéger la brune. Finalement, elle alla vers la forêt de StoryBrooke, elle avait ce besoin d'y aller, c'était comme si une force invisible lui ordonnait de venir.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta, et une voix la salua :

« Bonsoir Emma, je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. » Déclara Rumpelstiltskin.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina se réveilla péniblement alors qu'elle tenta de se retourner, elle tomba directement et bruyamment sur le sol. Elle se mit à grimacer à sa chute forcée. Visiblement, elle n'était pas dans son lit, il n'était pas aussi étroit. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le salon. Elle s'était assoupie lorsqu'elle regardait la télévision, un programme plus que barbant, elle avait laissé par la même occasion sa chambre pour son fils, afin qu'il se repose mieux sans la compagnie d'une tierce personne à ses côtés.

La brunette qui se releva difficilement, brossa sa chevelure. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin de sa déchéance, la grande reine n'était pas du matin. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait à ses pieds une couverture, elle ne se remémora pas de l'avoir ramené à l'étage, elle ne se rappela de rien, sinon elle devait plus profondément réfléchir. Mais qu'importe, elle n'avait pas si mal dormi, bien qu'elle eût un peu mal au cou, ainsi que dans le bas du dos. Son canapé était assez confortable, mais y dormir c'était autre chose, ça pouvait être pire, comme le sol par exemple. Ce qui l'ennuya surtout, c'était qu'elle porta ses vêtements de la veille. Ils étaient tous froissés, et c'était une sensation désagréable.

Mais avant tout, elle devait se préparer pour la suite de la journée, et surtout prendre une bonne douche bien revigorante. Et voilà que sa vie reprenait du vivant. Elle espérait que maintenant tout se calme, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que la réponse était négative. Oui à StoryBrooke, il y avait toujours des problèmes, de nouveaux ennemis, la magie qui faisait des siennes. Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Ça lui donnait déjà des migraines rien que d'y penser. Et puis les charmants étaient particulièrement ennuyants à couver autant Emma. Elle n'était pas une enfant, certes, elle avait un grand potentiel en magie, et elle pouvait basculer à n'importe quel moment du côté obscur. Mais elle n'était pas non plus fragile, c'était une femme forte et courageuse. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'immisça pas à cette conversation, il fallait sauver Emma du mal. Si elle était différente, en quoi c'était un problème ? Elle ne remarqua aucun changement de caractère, toujours aussi obstinée et sans langue de bois. Si elle avait été changée pour une fille plus polie, gentille, et introvertie, alors l'ancienne mairesse ce serait fait du souci.

Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot que de se faire du souci. Voilà qu'elle continua de cogiter pour cette irritante blonde, qu'elle soit là ou non, elle ne cessait de lui causer des problèmes. Qu'elle regrettait son existence calme et paisible lorsqu'il n'y avait seulement Henry dans sa vie, et rien d'autre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, la brunette remarqua une intruse s'introduire à son domicile, qu'elle entra doucement par la porte d'entrée, pour prendre les escaliers comme elle, et celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la propriétaire des lieux, trop occupée à fuir. Ça allait être amusant et distrayant, se dit la brune.

« Bonjour Miss Swan. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Tiens, vous êtes vêtue de tout de noir, je dois dire que cette couleur me va mieux, mais ça peut aller pour vous. Aussi les chaussures dégoûtantes de boue, c'est à proscrire ici, même Henry lorsqu'il était enfant ne salissait pas autant la maison. Il faudra les enlever lorsque vous montrez à l'étage. Sinon vous nettoyez la maison. Car je ne le ferai certainement pas. Je ne suis pas votre bonniche. » La concernée aux réprimandes virulentes, sursauta, et elle se retourna d'un coup vers Regina, qui croisa des bras de manière imposante. Prise au fait, la blonde devait trouver une excuse à son escapade nocturne. Et rien ne lui vient à l'esprit à part détourner le sujet de conversation autre que sur sa personne.

« Regina ? Que…que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. Oh ! Mais j'oubliais, à ce que je sache, ici, c'est chez moi. Et toi, que fais-tu à rentrer ainsi ? Tu n'étais pas fatiguée ? Il est quand même tôt pour faire un footing matinal. Tu n'as pas la tête à en faire. »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Aussi à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas en prison, je n'ai pas à prévenir mes allées et venues, tu veux peut-être que je te dise que je vais aux toilettes et ce que je fais ? » Pesta Emma en fusillant du regard son interlocutrice qui se mit à rire sèchement. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller prendre une douche au lieu de perdre son temps avec sa camarade. Cependant, elle continua à provoquer son interlocutrice, elle haïssait qu'on lui parle de la sorte. Et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, ou à ne rien dire. C'était bien le contraire, quand on la cherchait, on la trouvait. C'était pour cette raison que sa relation avec Emma était si instable et électrique.

« Et dire que certains s'inquiétaient pour vous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas dû vous sauver et vous laisser croupir je ne sais où. Mais ce que je remarque, c'est que vous restez à jamais la même insupportable, irritante, sans éducation peste que j'ai toujours connue. Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui rentre chez le domicile des autres comme une voleuse, et qui attaque comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Deuxièmement, vous avez toujours cette grande classe Swan, aussi je ne ressemble en rien à votre mère, et je ne voudrais pas avoir une fille comme vous, je deviendrais complètement folle, oh c'est vrai, elle ne vous a pas élevée, elle vous a abandonnée, alors je comprends ce manque d'éducation. Et puis vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, comme si cela m'intéressait, braquez une banque, partez en Sibérie avec votre pirate ou je ne sais où, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Mais si vous faites cela, alors je vous interdis de blesser mon fils avec vos humeurs changeantes, pire qu'une femme enceinte. Est-ce que vous l'êtes ? Ou c'est vos menstruations ? » La blonde attrapa brutalement l'épaule de son interlocutrice, elle avait une folle envie de lui tuer, de lui déchirer son cœur noir à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Elle s'était même imaginée en train de le faire maintenant, de voir la vie s'échapper du regard de cette imprudente, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas l'ancienne Emma, qu'elle était encore plus effrayante qu'on ne pouvait le croire, qu'aucun des méchants qu'ils avaient connus par le passé ne pouvait surpasser son pouvoir. Et surtout, elle souhaita briser ce cœur insignifiant en poussière, cela la rendrait moins faible. Emma dont les ténèbres bataillaient dans tout son corps, fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire d'erreur fatal. Regina vit ce regard se consumer entièrement par la colère, ce n'était pas comme leur précédente altercation brutale…leur prise de bec qui menait toujours à une bagarre. Non, il y avait autre chose en elle…Mills comprit enfin la peur des proches d'Emma. Elle devait confirmer leur doute, et qu'importent les conséquences, elle était malgré tout responsable de son état. Ah la culpabilité, quel fléau !

« Si on doit dire nos quatre vérités, alors tu ne devrais pas être la seule à pouvoir les dires, je vais être sincère. Si je suis orpheline et sans éducation c'est à cause d'une méchante reine aigrie qui jalousait continuellement ma mère, parce qu'elle avait elle-même une vie misérable. Et qui parce qu'elle était seule, elle a jeté un sort pour créer ce monde minable dans lequel nous vivons actuellement. Et puis oui, je reste toujours irritante, mais c'est la même chose pour toi, non, tu essayes de jouer les gentils, mais personne ne te fait confiance, même aujourd'hui, les gens se méfient de toi, surtout Henry. Et il est mon fils ! Pas seulement le tien ! C'est lui qui est venue me chercher à New York pour échapper à une mère dont il abominait de vivre dans la même pièce. J'étais sa sauveuse, et tu étais toujours la méchante, et tu le seras toujours, ton happy-ending ? Tu ne l'auras jamais, tu seras toujours seule, un par un, les gens vont te fuir, tu resteras toujours seule et malheureuse et la magie ne te sauvera pas. » Swan inspecta une quelconque réaction de la part de son adversaire, celle-ci bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur, nonobstant, elle sut parfaitement le dissimuler.

« Eh bien. On dirait que la vérité blesse Swan. Tu cherches à me déstabiliser, mais ton opinion de moi me passe au-dessus de la tête, que dois-je répondre à cet élan de mots incendiaires ? Tes remarques me donnent seulement envie de rire. Et dire qu'on te considères comme une gentille, avec une grande compassion pour son prochain, qui incarne la justice, qui ne fait qu'aider les plus faibles ? Que nenni, en réalité, tu as une toute autre image à l'intérieur de toi. Quelque chose de plus sinistre. Et je le vois dans tes yeux cette noirceur qui ne semble que croître depuis que nous parlons, tu es comme moi par le passé, si influençable, est-ce la dague qui te rend si pathétique ? Ce sera cette excuse que tu vas invoquer pour tes actions ? Ou est-ce seulement par ta propre faiblesse que tu es ainsi ? J'opterai facilement pour ma deuxième déduction. » La blonde toisa son interlocutrice, qui ne semblait pas du tout flancher à son hostilité évidente et destructrice.

« Tu devrais arrêter avant que tu ne le regrettes réellement. » Menaça la ténébreuse avec un sourire peu rassurant. La brune attrapa la main de la blonde sur son épaule, et la repoussa violemment sur le côté. Elle avait senti comme une sorte de brûlure sur sa peau, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte sur son épaule. Elle en aurait certainement un hématome bien perceptible dans quelques heures.

« Serait-ce une menace ? Mais il faudrait que j'aie peur de toi Emma pour que cela fonctionn- » Mais n'ayant le temps d'en dire plus, Regina se fit déposséder de ses lèvres par celle de sa plus grande ennemie et rivale, qui se mit à l'embrasser avec la plus grande fougue.

Choquée, Mills ne comprit pas sur le moment qu'elle se faisait embrasser, mais les mordillements instants de la blonde sur ses lèvres ne faisaient doute à son esprit que cette femme avait complètement perdu la tête. Elle chercha par la suite à repousser son assaillante de sa charge, mais sa force physique ne semblait pas être assez puissante, elle fut brutalement bloquée contre le mur, ses poignet entravées dans des mains de fers. Mills pensa même à utiliser la magie pour se dépêtrer de la situation abominable dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Emma mordit violemment dans son cou, Regina se mit à glapir de douleur, elle était certaine qu'elle saignait. Et tant pis, si elle devait assommer son agresseur contre le mur, ou lui briser les deux bras. Mais une toute autre intervention fit que Swan s'arrêta.

« Maman ? » Emma relâcha Regina, et elle vit qu'Henry avait assisté à tout le spectacle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aima Cygne:** Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir.

Bonne année à vous tous.

* * *

Henry qui était témoin du baiser…enflammée et terriblement étrange entre ces deux mères, resta à regarder honteux d'avoir pu les découvrir de la sorte, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Mais comme on disait communément la haine était une forme d'amour, et il y avait un bel exemple sous les yeux. Du jeune homme Il allait s'excuser d'avoir interrompu ce moment, puis fuir à l'étage, mais quand il observa plus attentivement la scène, et ce qu'il se passait par la suite, il sut que ce n'était pas un moment d'affection ce qu'il avait dérangé malgré lui.

« Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Tu vas me payer de cette humiliation ! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas Miss Swan ! » Gronda Regina alors qu'elle respirait presque comme un animal enragé, elle donna un percutant coup de poing au visage d'Emma, qui tomba aussitôt à la le sol, la blonde tient son menton alors qu'elle avait un sourire sournois. Sur le moment, la ténébreuse n'avait pas pensée à embrasser la brune, elle voulait simplement la tuer, puis ensuite, l'envie de la faire sortir de ses gonds était plus que tentant, toutefois, c'était assez agréable et amusant ce baiser volé, et différent d'avec Hook. Ce n'était pas de tendresse, mais empli de fougue, de folie, chose qu'elle n'osait faire son pirate.

« Moi ? Moi ? Moi ? Je vous ai fait perdre l'usage de la parole ma reine ? C'est un tel honneur, mon baiser vous a-t-il à ce point bouleversé ? Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. » Emma se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, et sa rivale serra du poing. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle n'était pas non plus mère Teresa.

« Je vais te tuer, et cela à petit feu Swan ! Non avec un immense brasier ! Tu vas m'implorer pour que je te laisse en vie ! C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le tout début, je suis devenue trop gentille en côtoyant ta maudite famille, et ça va de nouveau me perdre ! » Siffla l'ancienne mairesse qui leva sa main droite en l'air en signe d'attaque, une boule de feu se forma dans sa paume. Mais Henry qui sentit que la situation allait s'aggraver se mit en travers de ses deux mères. Il ne voulait pas d'une troisième guerre mondiale dans sa maison. Il était certain qu'il y aurait des dommages collatéraux.

« Maman, arrête, ce n'est rien. Va prendre un bon bain, je vais faire à manger des pains perdus et presser du jus d'orange, si tu veux je fais aussi du café, je vais bientôt aller à l'école. D'accord ? » Implora le pauvre adolescent, alors que sa mère biologique ne semblait pas l'aider.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour prendre un bain ? Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai l'air d'une souillon. »

« J'ai dit une clocharde ! »

« Raison de plus ! Je vais prendre un bon bain, si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à nettoyer toute cette crasse sur moi. » La nommée inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, elle ne devait pas s'emporter, hurler, utiliser la magie, étriper cette intrigante, elle tenait à sa maison, dehors ça aurait été une autre affaire. Elle éteignit sa boule de feu en l'écrasant dans sa main.

« À toute suite Gina adorée. » Souffla la blonde en montant les escaliers, alors qu'elle souffla un baiser invisible. Henry attrapa le poignet de sa mère qui était comme une bombe au bord de l'explosion, elle lâcha une insulte qui ne correspondait pas à sa grandeur.

« Man, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à la boulangerie acheter des pâtisseries, je meure de faim. » Implora Henry en attrapant la main de sa mère adoptive, il fit des yeux de chien battu pour plaider sa cause.

« Elle va me la payer. Ce n'est pas mon dernier mot. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, et en plus devant toi… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas été choqué de vous voir vous embrasser, enfin un peu au début, mais si mes deux mères s'aiment de cette façon, alors ça ne me dérange pas. Je serai même le premier à vous souhaiter félicitation. » La méchante reine fixa incrédule son fils, et le pire c'était qu'elle se devait de se justifier pour une action dont elle n'était pas l'instigatrice. QUELLE HUMILIATION !

« C'est elle qui m'a embrassée ! Elle m'a prise par surprise ! Elle avait tout planifié depuis le début cette sale petite…euh…mauvaise personne. » Se rattrapa la brune en réalisant que son fils était attentif à l'écouter. « Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ! Rah ! Je vais faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits maintenant ! Maudite Swan ! Tu ne me pourris pas assez mon existence ! » Henry emmena sa mère en dehors de la maison afin de la calmer, peut être que de l'air frais lui fera du bien.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps.**

Emma se trouva dans la salle de bain, à prendre un bain moussant, elle leva une de ses jambes en l'air, puis elle se mit à ricaner. Elle n'oublierait jamais le visage déconfit de Regina. Elle utilisa la magie pour faire apparaître à travers des bulles couleurs encre son visage. Elle répéta le toi, toi, toi. En secouant l'index de réprimande.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ? Tu aurais pu le faire facilement Emma. Cela aurait été un obstacle de moins à notre plan. » Questionna Rumpelstiltskin en s'asseyant au rebord de la baignoire, alors que son interlocutrice lui balança de l'eau en sa direction.

« Ce n'était pas ta petite protégée par le passé ? »

« Comme tu le dis, c'est le passé. Mais je peux me débarrasser d'elle. » La blonde soupira de béatitude en s'étirant les bras de l'avant.

« Regina m'appartient, je fais ce que je veux d'elle alors tu n'as pas intérêt à intervenir ou je ferai tout pour te détruire ou te torturer, pauvre Belle, je ne voudrais pas qu'un tragique malheur lui arrive. Un accident peu très vite arriver. Notre plan ? Hum, tu te trompes mon cher partenaire, c'est le mien. Toi, tu voulais seulement de la puissance à tout prix come à ton habitude, il faudrait que tu te montres un peu plus ambitieux, c'est navrant à force. Et moi je cherche mieux que ces idioties. Ah voici le retour du rabat-joie, j'aurai bien aimé avoir une télécommande pour pouvoir te mettre au son muet. Tu parles vraiment trop, ça ne m'étonne pas que les anciens ténébreux soient devenus fous avec une voix si agaçante. Je devrais investir sur des boules quies ou un casque. » Soupira la blonde en sortant de son bain. Une sorte de boue aussi noire que de l'essence couvrit entièrement son corps jusqu'au niveau de son cou, et des vêtements propres apparurent en un instant son corps.

« Je vois qu'on s'habitue à la magie ? Je te l'avais dit que tu ne pourrais plus t'en passer. » Emma observa un moment son reflet dans le miroir, une longue mèche blanche de plus de huit centimètres de largeurs s'immisça dans sa chevelure blonde, ainsi que ses sourcils blancs comme signe de vieillesse. Sa peau était plus que pale que d'habitude, elle passa sa main devant son visage, et elle reprit aussitôt son visage d'origine.

« Je n'ai guère le choix, il faut que je me prépare. C'est pour cela que tu m'entraînes, afin que je sois plus puissante ? Pour servir tes propres intérêts. »

« Qui sont réciproques, ces intérêts. Tu cherches seulement à fuir ta destinée, à ne pas être un monstre. Le dark one. Ce n'est pas une malédiction, mais le contraire. »

« Je l'ai toujours été ce monstre, je le sais parfaitement. Ça a toujours été en moi, dans mes gênes. Alors je dois le vivre avec. Aussi ton plan et le mien se rejoignent d'une certaine façon. Je veux détruire entièrement le monde de la magie, et ça te fait du spectacle à assister. » La blonde sortit la lame qui était à l'arrière de son pantalon, elle observa son nom gravé. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts avec indifférence. Elle se trancha soudainement au niveau de son cou, une immense plait béante se marqua au niveau de sa clavicule au bas de son menton. Un liquide poisseux et obscur s'échappa de son organisme, elle toucha cette texture visqueuse, ce n'était pas chaud, mais glaciale, c'était étrange qu'un corps liquide soit aussi froid, elle le posa sur le miroir pour cacher ses yeux. Ce même liquide forma de nombreux fils qui refermèrent instantanément sur sa peau.

« On cherche encore à se tuer, mais tu le sais Emma, c'est impossible que tu te suicides. Tu ne peux pas supprimer par toi-même ton existence. Tout comme d'éventuels ennemis. Tu en as été témoin. »

« Hum… » Murmura Swan qui s'en alla de la salle de bain, alors que le miroir dans lequel elle s'était regardée, fut recouvert entièrement de substance noire, puis il explosa en morceau.

* * *

 **Dans le domicile de blanche neige et de charmant.**

Regina tapa comme une forcenée à la porte, puis elle se fit ouvrir, elle entra sans se faire prier et dit ce qui vient à son esprit sans détour :

« Vous aviez totalement raison à propos d'Emma, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, elle a complètement perdue l'esprit, je ne sais pas si elle est devenue complètement folle, ou si seulement pour manipuler les autres, mais elle n'est pas revenue dans un état normal. On devrait l'enfermer dans un asile ou une prison au cas où, car si elle se rapproche de moi, je ne promets rien sur sa sécurité ! » La mère d'Emma qui était en train de nourrir son fils, se rhabilla et mit le bébé dans son berceau. Son mari fut aussi choqué que sa compagne, vient rejoindre leur invitée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Elle s'est emportée, elle a agi de manière étrange ? Elle a été violente ? Elle a utilisé de la magie ? » Bombarda de question Margaret, alors que son interlocutrice avait perdu de vue toutes les demandes. Et continua son récit.

« Ce matin, elle est rentrée comme une voleuse dans la maison, elle avait l'air complètement coupable, je pense qu'elle venait de la forêt pour faire je ne sais quoi, elle s'est énervée, j'ai essayé de la provoquer afin qu'elle fasse découvrir involontairement ce qu'elle cachait, et… »

« Et ? Elle a utilisé la magie, elle a perdu le contrôle ? » Répéta Charmant, il voyait le mal à l'aise de Mills.

« Non, elle m'a…mmb…. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle m'a embrassée ! Sur les lèvres ! Et elle m'a mor…Mais ce n'est pas le problème…enfin si ça l'est pour moi car Henry a été témoin, et elle s'est bien moquée de moi ! » Les deux parents observèrent incrédules Regina, qui voulait vraiment passer ce passage horrible dans son esprit.

« C'était pour me distraire, ou m'énerver, je n'en sais rien, mais ça a marché ! J'ai toujours envie de la tuer. »

« Nous sommes ses parents, et, bien que cela puisse nous surprendre. Nous acceptons ses choix, nous ne devons pas la juger si elle aime les femmes. » Regina resta bouche bée à cette bêtise sans nom, est-ce qu'ils avaient oubliés de retenir tout ce qu'elle avait précédemment dit ? Blanche neige attrapa la main de l'ancienne mairesse, et elle lui déclara :

« Oui, je la soutiendrai, si elle veut être avec toi, bien que nous soyons dans une autre vie des ennemis mortels, on a vu ton changement, que tu n'étais pas cette méchante reine que nous connaissions. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Parce que vous avez un sens de l'humour assez douteux, c'est de famille à ce que je vois. »

« Non. Nous sommes sérieux. » Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient mal compris, ils lui donnèrent leur bénédiction pour qu'elle soit avec leur fille ? Comme un couple ? Mais dans quel univers de dérangé elle s'était retrouvée ? C'était bien son monde, celui qu'elle avait créé n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tout tourner de travers ici. Cependant, la mère d'Henry n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, quelque chose clocher chez la blonde. Et s'il le fallait, elle allait le découvrir par ses propres moyens.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Il reste 4 chapitres, normalement j'aurai dû écrire une suite mais elle n'est jamais venue._**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que Regina tenta de suivre à la trace Emma, et son opération démasquer 'la prétendue gentille sauveuse qui manipule tout le monde et qui la faisait ch*er' se couronna… d'insuccès. Il fallait dire que l'ancienne mairesse n'était pas une experte de la filature. À chaque fois, elle la ratait pratiquement à chaque fois ses escapades, ou il arrivait qu'elle disparaisse comme par magie (mais peut-être était-ce le cas ?) et puis si la blonde remarquait sa voiture, elle découvrirait facilement le poteau rose. Donc elle devait aussi faire semblant de ne plus se préoccuper du tout de cette histoire. Aussi, elle devait mettre un mouchard dans la voiture de la blonde. Et une occasion en or et avec une attitude provocante vint directement vers elle.

« Hé Regina, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » La dite qui était attablée au seul café de la ville, à boire son café en lisant le journal, vit la présence irritante de la blonde s'asseoir à sa table sans lui demander son avis, juste à côté d'elle, elle ne connaissait pas la notion d'espace personnelle ? Regina se décala contre la fenêtre, si sa camarade osait mettre sa main sur sa cuisse, elle allait lui la brise en morceau. Qu'elle détestait cette impertinence, surtout ce clin d'œil qu'elle recevait comme salutation. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse siffler comme un chien. Refreinant ses envies d'assassinat, Mills continua de prendre calmement son petit déjeuner, alors qu'une main imprudente s'introduit vers son croissant. La brune prit sa petite cuillère, et frappa sans ménagement la main de cette voleuse de pâtisserie. La blonde secoua sa main qui portait une marque bien rouge. 

« Ow Regina, tu es toujours aussi brutale. »

« Miss Swan, si vous voulez une douceur, alors cherchez-vous en une autre part que dans mon assiette. »

« Je peux te la demander directement ? Cette petite douceur ? » Regina observa avec dédain sa comparse, puis elle roula des yeux. Voici une manière bien particulière et surtout efficace de lui faire détourner et dégouter de son repas. Est-ce qu'Emma en devenant maléfique, était devenue une sorte de lesbienne perverse, avec des fantasmes anormaux ? Pourquoi elle ? Il y avait d'autres femmes dans StoryBrooke ! Elle ne préféra pas y penser, et la brune repoussa son croissant envers la blonde qui l'engloutit facilement puis elle se lécha lascivement ses doigts. Mills soupira longuement.

« Oui je suis assez occupée mais je peux toujours déplacer mes projets pour plus tard, pourquoi ? »

« Henry souhaiterait faire partie de l'équipe de football, et je me demandais si on pouvait lui acheter une tenue, ou des chaussures, un ballon. Je n'en sais rien, on pourra voir sur le moment. » La brune était partagée par cette demande, un : elle ne savait pas que son fils voulait faire du sport, et de deux : c'était étrange que sa rivale lui demande de l'accompagner pour faire du shopping, cela paraissait un peu suspect à son goût.

« Et je suppose que j'achète tout ? »

« Non, on partage moitié/moitié, c'est tout de même **notre** fils. Si tu ne veux pas venir, tant pis. Je donnerai les cadeaux pour Henry sans toi. » Regina agrippa sa main au poignet Swan, et elle se mit à soupirer. Oui, son point faible était l'amour de son fils, elle était prête à tout même à passer une journée avec son ennemie, le pire, celle-ci le savait et souriait sournoisement.

« Ok, je viens, mais on prend ma voiture. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se moque de moi en allant dans ce pot de yaourt jaune poussin. En plus, j'avais mal aux genoux et au dos par la petitesse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Gina, j'ai changé de voiture, pour quelque chose de mieux. Tu pourras allonger tes jambes. » La nommée se mit à grimacer, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le surnom de Gina, et elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à Emma, mais celle-ci continuait de l'appeler de la sorte. N'ayant le temps de payer sa note, ou de s'habiller de son manteau contre le vent extérieur, Regina se fit entraîner au dehors.

« Swan, je te jure que si tu continues à me pousser ainsi, je vais te ligoter et te bâillonner ! »

« Quel langage si brutal, il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Ce serait un jeu amusant si tu m'attaches ma reine et qu'on fasse des petits jeux, tu as une belle réputation avec tes amants. »

« … je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… »

« Je vous escorte humblement à votre carrosse. » L'ancienne méchante reine savait que la blonde était en train de se moquer d'elle, surtout quand elle employait le qualificatif de ma reine. C'était loin d'être flatteur de la bouche de cette impertinente. Enfin, Mills se trouva dans une voiture, elle se mit à froncer des sourcils, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait à voir…une Ferrari noire ? Elle l'avait certainement volé, cette femme s'habillait mal, avait un minuscule appartement, il était impossible qu'elle l'eût payé avec son propre argent.

« Où est-ce que tu as volé cette voiture ? Je te préviens, je ne serai pas complice de ce crime, et je n'hésiterai pas à te dénoncer à la police s'il le faut. » Swan se mit à rire, elle ouvrit la portière comme un gentleman, et fit entrer Regina en reluquant ouvertement son postérieur. La brune ne prêta plus attention à cette idiote, elle ne semblait pas être à sa place, c'était beaucoup trop tape à l'œil pour elle, un peu comme la voiture de Cruella. Au moins, c'était du noir. Elle n'avait eu le temps de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, que le bolide accéléra, et qu'elle s'accrocha comme une apeurée sur son siège.

Après cette course poursuite, Regina sortit le plus rapidement possible du véhicule sportif, quand il s'arrêta. Plus jamais de sa vie elle rentrerait de nouveau dans cette chose ! Elle préférait même être attachée sur le dos d'un dragon que d'être dans cette voiture. Elle était blafarde, elle crut qu'elle allait avoir un malaise. Elle avait la nausée.

« Est-ce que ça va Gina ? » La dite se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, elle ne supportait plus cette nouvelle personne qui lui faisait face. Elle était devenue une femme forte pour supporter tout cela en silence.

« Je prendrai un taxi lorsque je rentrerais. »

« Tu es sure ? Je peux te raccomp- »

« Non ! Jamais de la vie ! » La brunette se dirigea immédiatement vers le magasin de sport, alors que sa conductrice se mit à ricaner.

Dans les rayons équipement de foot, l'ancienne mairesse se mit à froncer les sourcils, c'était bien joli de vouloir acheter des affaires sportives pour son fils, mais elle n'y connaissait rien du tout. Il y avait tellement de marque, d'objet, de chaussures, de couleurs, elle avait l'impression de se perdre. Elle observa à côté, et son accompagnatrice semblait mieux se débrouiller qu'elle, elle avait déjà trouvé des chaussures bleu foncé ainsi qu'un ballon. Elle n'allait pas facilement perdre et se laisser distancer, elle chercha discrètement des informations dans son smartphone. Et ça l'énervée déjà. Elle voulait prendre une tenue adorable pour son fils, afin qu'il soit mignon. Après le reste, pour elle, c'était peu important.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? » La brune se retourna, et elle vit à ses côtés un jeune et charmant…non, elle devait éviter ce terme surtout car elle avait une image autre qui se matérialisée dans son esprit, prince avec sa blanche neige…donc ce beau jeune homme brun qui devait avoir environ la trentaine, lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Euh, ou- »

« Non ! » Interrompit une voix glaciale, ce fut celle d'Emma, elle avait parfaitement remarqué la manière dont cet homme reluquait avec des yeux avides Regina.

« Êtes-vous sûres ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris que tu devais dégager ! Ou je te brise tes couilles et le petit chose avec ! Tu ne vas pas te faire ma Regina, elle est à moi. » Le pauvre homme se fit pousser violement contre les rayons alors que des cartons de chaussure tombèrent sur le sol, et la blonde attrapa par son col le vendeur, la ténébreuse était presque à lui asséner un coup de poing.

« Emma ! » Ladite serra son poing, elle avait une folle envie de le tuer mais ne relâcha pas le vendeur de ses griffes.

« Emma ! » Répéta plus ferment Mills, alors que finalement la blonde se mit à la fixer.

« Cela ne vaut pas la peine de frapper un innocent ! Il n'a rien fait de mal, il cherche seulement à aider. C'est son travail. »

« Non, je sais qu'il voulait coucher avec toi. »

« Et alors ! Je suis flattée ! Il est pas mal ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter, tu te prends pour qui ? Ma petite amie possessive et jalouse ? Quelle horreur ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je ne peux pas ? Je fais ce que je veux ! On n'est même pas ensembles ! Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Swan relâcha sa proie, et ajouta avant de partir de la boutique :

« Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Salut. » L'ancienne mairesse se mit à soupirer, et elle s'excusa ensuite auprès du vendeur. Ses doutes ne se faisaient que se confirmer petit à petit, quelque chose cloché. 

* * *

**Le soir même.**

Regina qui était allongée sur son lit, sentit un mal de tête se profiler. Mais une bonne chose qu'elle soit allée à ce magasin de sport, elle avait la bonne idée de mettre ce petit logiciel espion dans la voiture d'Emma. Et c'était aussi une bonne chose qu'elle avait appris par son aide passé comment utiliser un traqueur, ainsi que le G.P.S sur son téléphone. Elle vit que la blonde avait fait démarrer sa voiture. Le point de sa position se mit à clignoter, et cela un bon moment. Mills vit que la conductrice avait conduit une bonne demi-heure. Elle chercha sur une carte où se trouvait la conductrice. Elle réalisa après des recherches ce qu'il était en train de se produire, Emma était allée au bureau du Shérif, et certainement pas pour faire du classement, ou visiter les bureaux. Mais pourquoi était-elle là-bas ? Après mure réflexion…non, elle voulait voir sa demi-sœur Zelena qui était en prison. Mais pourquoi ? Elle devait absolument le découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


End file.
